This invention relates to a system for controlling the transportation of paper used in a recording apparatus, such as a facsimile or a copying machine, and more particularly, to such a control system which permits selective supply of either paper from a paper tray or manually supplied paper.
There is a known paper transportation mechanism for a recording apparatus which automatically supplies regular paper one sheet after another from a paper tray but which also permits intruduction of paper manually if the use of different paper is desired, for example differently colored or sized paper. However, this transportation mechanism is complicated and requires complicated control for paper transportation, since a common feed roll is employed for selective delivery of either manually supplied paper or paper from the paper tray. Also, since the operator of the apparatus must actuate a switch for paper changeover, this erroneous operation may result in unnecessary recording.